


Erotyczne fantazje 25

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 00:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17950004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 25

Dziedziczka zacisnęła zęby, kiedy poczuła jak czerwony strapon Ruby wchodzi w jej ciasną cipkę. Weiss wyprostowała się, odchylając głowę do tyłu i wydając z siebie ryk rozkoszy. Ruby trzymając swoją dziewczynę rękami, zaczęła ją szybko oraz głęboko posuwać swoim sztucznym penisem.

Białowłosa jęczała coraz głośniej, nie mogąc już powstrzymać swojego rozpalonego ciała. Orgazm przyszedł nagle i sprawił, że Weiss wydała z siebie głośny jęk, po czym bez sił opadła w ramiona swojej przywódczyni.


End file.
